dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Trees (DBLOK)
The characters families in the LOK series. The Main Families Kab and Pan's Family Tree main article: The Grace Family / The Son Family *Nick and Jennifer had Elisa. *Jennifer ran away with Alejandro to free him from undependence workership. *Alejandro married Jennifer. *Alejandro and Jennifer gave birth to Leonardo. *The Original Super Saiyan and his spouse had a child. *Leonardo and his spouse had a child. *This child and his or her spouse gave birth to Paragus. *The child's grandchild and his or her spouse had Launch and Rockson. *Bardock and his spouse gave birth to Raditz and Kakarot. *Paragus and his spouse had Broly. *Kakarot landed on Earth and was renamed Son Goku by Grandpa Gohan. *Ox King and his spouse gave birth to Chi-Chi. *Goku married Chi-Chi. *Goku and Chi-Chi had Gohan and Goten. *Mr. Satan and his spouse had Videl and Valva. *Gohan married Videl. *Gohan and Videl had Pan. *Valva and her spouse had Rasage. *Valva married Neon Nucleus Notjiu. *Broly and Launch had Kab Grace and Brolla before they were married. *Kab and Brolla are twins. *Videl had an affair with Tyler Halls and gave birth to Gozen. *Broly married Launch and gave birth to Sayrod. *Kab married Pan. *Kab and Pan gave birth to Goku Grace, Unknown daughter and Broly Grace. *Goku Grace married Violet Korn. *Goku and Violet Grace had Goku Jr. *Broly Grace and his spouse had Broly Jr. Uub's Family Tree main article: The Jagger Family *Uub's mother and father had Jindart *Kid Buu incarnated Uub. *Jessia Jagger gave birth to Frida. *Jessia adopted Uub. Dr. Gero's Family Tree main article: Dr. Gero's Androids *Gero created the Android 1s. *Gero and Dr. Flappe created Android 2. *Gero and Dr. Flappe created Android 3. *Gero and Dr. Flappe created Android 4. *Gero and Dr. Flappe created Android 5. *Gero and Dr. Flappe created Android 6. *Gero and Dr. Flappe created Android 7. *Gero and Dr. Flappe created Android 8. *Gero and Dr. Hubble created Android 9 and was working on Android 13. *9 adopted Ming. *9 and his spouse gave birth to Android 27, Andra, Guy, Genghis and other children. *Gero and Dr. Hubble created Android 10. *Gero and Dr. Hubble created Android 11. *Gero and Dr. Hubble created Android 12. *Android 11 fused with 10, including 12 and they became Blood. *Gero created Android 13, 9's twin brother. *Gero created Android 14. *Gero created Android 15. *Gero created Android 16. *Gero created Android 17. *Gero created Android 18. *18 and 17 are twins. *18 married Krillin. *18 and Krillin had Marron. *Gero created Android 19. *Gero created Cell. *Cell had 7 Cell Juniors. *Gero created Android 20. *Gero and Dr. Myuu created Hell Fighter 17. *Android 17 fused with Hell Fighter 17 and they became Super 17. Major Families Vegeta & Bulla's Family Tree main article: The Brief Family *King Vegeta and his spouse gave birth to Vegeta and Tarble. *Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief had Bulma. *Vegeta married Bulma. *Tarble married Gure. *Vegeta and Bulma had Trunks and Bulla. *Trunks married Marron. *Trunks and Marron had a child. *Trunks' child and his or her spouse had Barbara and Vegeta Brief. *Barbara and her spouse gave birth to Vegeta Jr. (The one we seen in Hero's Legacy) Tourettes Steve & Autistic Jerry's Family Tree main article: Tourettes Steve's Family *Pioneer Liane and her spouse gave birth to Ginger Jack. *Jack married Irish Haley. *Jack and Haley had Prison Kate, Rock Simmon, Lawyer Windy, Unknown child and Normal Ted. *Ted married Million Dollar Eve. *Ted and Eve had Tourettes Steve. *Unknown child and his or her spouse had Autistic Jerry *Scott Finlay and Lisa Finlay adopted Jerry. *Windy married Fat Carl. *Windy and Carl gave birth to Spoiled Evan. Stephen & Kim's Family Tree main article: The Hanger Family / The Cutherburg Family *Claudius Cutherburg and Jarvinia gave birth to Miley and Kim. *Miley married Pushkar. *Ken Hanger and Helena had Stephen. *Stephen and Kim accidentally had Joseph. *Stephen married Kim. Evil Families Gordon & Elizabeth's Family Tree main article: The Legions of the World *Bret Geko and his spouse had Elizabeth and Gorden. *Bret formed the Legions of the World. *Hank Longhorn and other unknown members join the legion. *The Legions of the World breaked up. *Elizabeth and Gordon reformed the team. *Vap Hunger, Tongo & Sasla Moonwalker, Mega Lobster, Thoki, Dohidi, Poe, Poku, Techno Master, Shamrock, G-Mike and Hank join the legion. *Gordon kicked Elizabeth, Hank, G-Mike and Shamrock out of the group. *The Legions of the World died, but Poku was still alive. Banjiya & Afro's Family Tree main article: The Afro Force *Bojack and the other Pirains are free from King Kai's planet. *Bojack and the others traveled back to they're planet. *Bojack married Zanyga. *Bojack and Zanyga had Banjiya and Zojack. *Banjiya and Zojack are twins. *Captain Ginyu and his spouse had Tanger and Afro *Banjiya formed the Afro Force. *Banjiya dated Captain Afro and dumped him. *Banjiya traded the Afro Force to Kuriza. Kuriza & Slugger's Family Tree *King Cold and his spouse had Cooler and Frieza. *Frieza and his spouse had Kuriza. *Lord Slug had Slugger. Shadow Dragon's Family Tree *Black Smoke Shenron emerged. *He split into the seven Shadow Dragons. *Haze Shenron was created from the wish that revived Bora. *Rage Shenron was created by the wish that revived Goku after the battle with Raditz. *Oceanus Shenron was created from the wish of Oolong getting women's underwear. *Naturon Shenron was created from the wish to revive Majin Vegeta's victims. *Nuova Shenron was created from King Piccolo's wish of eternal youth. *Eis Shenron was created from the wish of everyone forgetting Majin Buu's havoc on Earth. *Syn Shenron was created from Mr. Popo's wish of all of Frieza and his minions' victims on Namek to be revived. *After absorbing the Dragon Balls, Syn Shenron transforms into Omega Shenron. *Syn Shenron was recreated from the wish of everyone who was killed by evil to be revived. *Obiggy Shenron was created from Pilaf's wish to make Goku as a child. Category:Lists